Love in Life
by Kosmic
Summary: The sequel to Life as A Fox is here! Again the pairing is Naruto and Hinata. Takes place in the real show and manga but my version. Enjoy!
1. Tell the truth

**Kosmic: **I am so sorry! It seems I have all most forgotten to do this story. I did make a promise to make this story so I will. It is my way of life to keep my promise. Now on to the story.

**Life in Love**

It has been four years sense Naruto and Hinata started dating and three years sense Sasuke has left to join Orochimaru. The three years Naruto was away Naruto mailed letters to only Hinata. So their love will not be broken.

Naruto has returned to the Hidden Leaf Village. It has been hard on Naruto as he tries to keep his promise to Sakura to bring back Sasuke. Naruto has trained hard and has been dating Hinata.

Hinata was walking in town looking for Naruto. She stopped at Naruto favorite ramen spot just to find out he was not there. She turned around to only see Naruto over Kakashi shoulder. Kakashi was taking a very tired Naruto home.

Hinata ran up to catch up with Kakashi. Kakashi stopped and turned to see it was Hinata who ran up. He smiled as Hinata walked with him.

"Is Naruto ok Kakashi sensei?" Hinata asked as the closed close to Naruto room. Hinata opened the door for Kakashi so he can just walk in with Naruto.

"Naruto is fine Hinata. He just finished training on a new jutsu. It took a lot out of him." Kakashi said as he laid Naruto down on his bed.

"Nothing will stop Naruto when he makes a promise. The promise to return Sasuke home and away from Orochimaru." Kakashi said then looked at Hinata who seems a bit worried.

"Kakashi sensei I am worries about Naruto. He pushes himself forward to make Sakura happy and me. I love Naruto and I know he loves me, but he needs time a lot of time to put himself together." Hinata said as Kakashi nodded a little understanding where Hinata is coming from.

"I agree but Naruto is not the type of person to do that right away. I am going to talk to Tsunade about revealing Naruto so he can get back to his feet. I will leave the rest to you Hinata." Kakashi said then left Hinata in Naruto home.

Naruto woke up a minute Kakashi left as Hinata is cleaning up a little. Naruto made a mischief smile sense Hinata has not yet noticed he was awake. Naruto quietly got off his bed and snuck up behind Hinata. Naruto was about to pounce at Hinata, but flung over a cup of ramen hoping it would hit the trash can. Instead it hit Naruto in the face.

Hinata heard a moan behind her and turned around to only find Naruto with a cup of Ramen on his face. Hinata giggles as Naruto grabs Hinata's arm and brings her in for a kiss.

"So Hinata have you told your dad that we were dating yet?" Naruto asked as he breaks the kiss. Hinata shook her head no.

"No I haven't Naruto. My dad will disapprove and would make sure we could not see each other again. I just can not bring it up to him." Hinata said as Naruto felt uneasy.

"Will if he figures it out Hinata he will be very angry with you. It would be easier if you just told him. If you wish I will come with you and protect you." Naruto said bring a tear Hinata.

"Thank you Naruto." Hinata said and kisses Naruto as she feels better with him.

Naruto helped Hinata clean up the rest of his mess then treated Hinata to ramen. His last mission earned him a lot of money. Naruto quickly ate as he waited for Hinata to finish. After they were both done they walked to Hinata home.

"Hinata welcome home and hello Naruto." Hinaka welcomed the two in with a smile. Hinata smiled as Naruto said hi back. Hinata looked to see if she could see her father near by.

"Mother where is father?" Hinata asked as Hinaka pointed out back where Mr. Hiashi is training Neji.

Hinata took a deep breath as she became nerves. Naruto put his hand on Hinata shoulder and nodded. Hinata felt a bit less nerves sense Naruto is right next to her. Hinata made a smile then walked out to where Neji was training with her father.

Hiashi looked over to see Hinata with Naruto. He stopped his training with Neji as he knows notices the two. Neji thought it was a mission with he was to go on.

"Neji it seems as if you are summoned on a new mission." Hiashi said as Neji just nods.

"Father it is not a mission. I need to talk to you. It is important for you to listen to me." Hinata said with a shaking voice. Hiashi seemed a bit angered he stopped training for this.

"What is it you need to tell me Hinata? What can be so important to stop me from training Neji?" Hiashi asked waiting for Hinata to answer.

Hinata began to sweet a little as she put her hands together and twirled her thumbs. Hinata had to say something quick but could not speak anything. Naruto saw this and stood in front of Hinata,

"Mr. Hiashi want Hinata wants to tell you is that we have been going out. She feels a bit scared that you would not allow this sir." Naruto said making Hinata face turn a bit red. Hiashi was token back by this little.

"Is this true Hinata? Do you love Naruto?" Hiashi asked with a small angry tone.

"Yes father." Hinata said then closed her eyes in fear that her father may get really angry.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Sorry if everyone thinks this is short. I am also sorry for leaving this cliff hanger here too. Please read and review.


	2. Run Away and Never Come Back

**Kosmic: ** I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I had everything planned out in my mind what was going to happen but for some reason I could not sit down and type it. I sit down and try to type but I don't for some reason. Please forgive my, absents for not updating.

**Run Away and Never Come Back**

Hiashi forcefully closed his eyes as he forms his hands into fists. He tightened fist fists then turned his back on Hinata. Neji watched as Hiashi opened his eyes filled with anger. Neji took a step back in fear as he noticed it.

"Hinata I will let you be with Naruto, but you may not marry him. If you marry such a boy like Naruto you will no longer be part of this family. Do you understand me Hinata?" Hiashi asked in a fierce voice.

Hinata opened her eyes in fear, but also in anger. She wanted to yell and fight back, but could not bring herself to do so. Hinata wanted to be with Naruto till the day they die. Hinata wants to have her own children with Naruto. She wanted to yell no to her father. Her fear went away a moment later like a snap of a finger.

"I do not understand father! For once I found happiness and belonging to someone! If you choose not to understand my feelings right here and now I will run away and never return! For once father please listen to me and let me be with Naruto!" Hinata screamed out surprising everyone with her outburst.

Naruto put on a smile being proud of Hinata to standing up for her-self. Neji was took back by surprised then shook it off with a smile. Neji was glad to see backbone in his cousin. Hinaka smiled seeing how bright Hinata can be. Out of everyone Hiashi was more surprised.

Hiashi eyes grew big in surprise. He turned to his daughter Hinata to see only anger in her eyes. Hiashi quickly regain cool then closed his eyes. He then turned his back, back again to Hinata.

"Fine sense you desire so much to be with Naruto, leave from here now. Go live with him if you want to. You are no longer part of this family." Hiashi said to Hinata then opened his eyes.

Neji and Hinaka exchanged a glance then looked at Hiashi. Hinaka is disappointed in Hiashi words, as Neji felt odd at what Hiashi said. Hinata formed her hands into fists with some disappointment and sorrow in her eyes. Hinata body stiffened up as her eyes narrow a little then looked at Naruto.

"If that is what you wish father then I will pack my stuff and go. For once I hoped you would recognize and respect me, but I know now you will never will." Hinata said then turned her back on Hiashi then walked off with Naruto right behind her.

Hiashi eyes watered a little as he made a small smile. _Hinata you are growing up, and it seems you are growing up a bit too fast. I do recognize you and I also respect you for what you have decided. I don't want to give you up just yet, but I can not hold you down forever. _Hiashi thought to himself then let out a bit bigger smile.

Hinaka who now feels a bit anger walked up to Hiashi ready to smack him. Before she let out the smack she noticed the small smile. Hinaka felt more angry thinking that Hiashi was happy that Hinata is leaving.

"I fell in love with you because you were a great man. I loved you because you were handsome I no longer think you are great. You are smiling because Hinata is leaving, I no longer respect you Hiashi." Hinaka said as her anger grew, as Neji jerked his head in anger.

Neji ran off to confront Hinata leaving Hiashi and Hinaka alone. Hiashi smile grew as he let out a laugh only for Hinaka to hear. He then turned to Hinaka then embraced her in a hug.

"I am not smiling because of that Hinaka. I am smiling because Hinata is growing up. I never wanted to let go of Hinata and I do have reason why I don't want Hinata to marry Naruto." Hiashi said then planted a kiss on Hinaka cheek.

"What reason would that be Hiashi?" Hinaka asked in a cold voice to Hiashi.

"First off don't be too cold to me. My reason is because of the story of the nine-tailed demon fox. I believe you heard of that story. That demon fox was put into Naruto, with that in mind I don't want Hinata to marry Naruto. I don't want a son-in-law with a demon in him." Hiashi said as he let go of Hinaka.

Hinaka shifted her eyes away from Hiashi to her side as right hand grabbed left arm. Hinaka felt sorry for herself and now understood why Hiashi is acting this way. Hinaka felt bad for Naruto yet felt concerned for Hinata well being.

"I am taking a guess Hinata and Neji don't know this. It is for the best that they didn't. I kind of feel sorry for Naruto to suffer with that demon in him. I believe you understand love is a strong and powerful thing. I believe that is why you did not say no straight out at Hinata." Hinaka said as Hiashi nods agreeing with Hinaka.

"I now believe if Hinata is with Naruto that Naruto can defeat that demon in him. Only time will tell what will happen. I hope Hinata will be safe for now." Hiashi said as he looks up to the sky.

Hinata was packing her cloths with Naruto help. Neji ran up to them, then turned to Hinata. Hinata exchanged a quick glance with Neji then continued packing.

"Hinata I am sorry about this whole event. While you are with Naruto I will try to convince Hiashi to reconsider what he told you. I want to help you as much as I can." Neji said as Hinata looked up at Neji and smiled.

"Thank you Neji."

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Ok it is late and I need to get in bed soon. I have work in the morning. I can not promise to update quickly. I am still wondering what is wrong with me. Please review and have a great time.


	3. The Flare

**Kosmic: **I know what all of you are thinking and I am so sorry. I will try much harder to update this story. I got my music up and roaring so, I am filled with a lot of spirit to type and type some.

**The Flare**

Once Hinata walked into Naruto so called small home she sat down. Hinata knew how small it was. A bed at the corner near the window, a small desk next to it, a T.V. across from his bed, and a dressed filled with Naruto cloths.

"I am sorry Hinata my home slash room is small. You can have then bed and I will have the floor." Naruto said as he gave off his goofy smile.

"No Naruto this is your home. I can't just let you sleep on the floor." Hinata said as Naruto frowned.

"It is ok Hinata it really is. I want you to be comfortable as long as you are with me no matter what." Naruto said as Hinata flung her arms around Naruto as she let out a cry with tears.

"Naruto thank you for standing by my side, thank you for defending me, and thank you for just being here with me. My dad is a baka." Hinata cried as Naruto put his arms around Hinata.

"I will all ways be here for you Hinata. I promise you I will all ways be here just for you. I will not die not until we are married with children and when I become Hokage." Naruto said making Hinata smile from his last part of his sentence.

"Sorry to interrupt such a romantic moment, but Naruto it is time you and I chat." Jiraiya said through Naruto window. Hinata eyes went wide as her face turns all red.

"Jiraiya this better be important, if it is not leave." Naruto said in an annoyed voice.

"Fine I won't tell you where Sasuke is." Jiraiya said as Naruto slowly polled Hinata off. "Hinata I am sorry but I have also made a promise to Sakura that I will bring Sasuke back to her. I promise I will right back ok." Naruto said as Hinata nods then quickly gives Naruto a quick kiss on the lips.

Naruto smiles and stares at Hinata for a couple more seconds. After that, Naruto runs and jumps out of his window. Naruto lands on the toad Jiraiya is on. Hinata ran to the window to watch the toad Naruto is on jump away.

"First off Naruto you caught your self a fine girl. You have to let me get a closer…" Jiraiya got interrupted by Naruto hitting his head. Jiraiya rubbed his head gave Naruto a sorry look.

"Pervert sensei will you just tell me where Sasuke is. I need to bring his sorry butt back here. I will not brake Sakura promise." Naruto said as stood up on the toad looking down at Jiraiya who is sitting down. Jiraiya look up at Naruto now acting serious.

"Ok you win Naruto. Sasuke has been seen near a mountain south-west of here. One of resources have been seeing him there often. I don't know why he is there, but I do know something is up. I think it might be a trap leading us that way." Jiraiya explained to Naruto who sat down to think.

"Do you know anything about that mountain or maybe near the mountain, that might explain why he might be there?" Naruto asks Jiraiya who is in a half shock reaction in how Naruto reacted. Jiraiya shook it off after a quiet moment.

"There is something about a tree growing on that mountain. I don't think it would mean anything to Sasuke or Orochimaru. This tree grows orange colored apples, that makes your senses 10 times stronger for only thirty minutes. It was said that tree was cut down and burned." Jiraiya said as he took out his pipe.

Naruto stood back and looked at his apartment. He then looked Jiraiya with a worried look. "I am taking a good guess you already spoke to Tsunade about this?" Naruto asks as Jiraiya nodes as he smokes from his pipe.

"She told me to tell you what I know. She also told me to group with Shikamaru', Choji, Neji, and Lee. We believe Sasuke is not alone there. You and your friends have a week to prepare. My resources will keep watch on Sasuke and will tell me if he leaves. They are watching everywhere Sasuke could leave." Jiraiya said as also stands up.

"So I have a week to prepare." Naruto said as he jumps off the giant toad. He then looked up at the giant toad before walking back to his apartment.

"Naruto be careful for what you may have to tell her." Jiraiya said has the giant toad takes off.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Sorry for cutting this chapter short everyone. I do have good news though. Even though I didn't want to, I got me a beta reader. Please read and review.


	4. Day One – Fox Fire

**Kosmic: **I think a lot of you have been waiting a real long time for this chapter. Well no more waiting here is the next chapter.

**Day One – Fox Fire**

Naruto explained what he could to Hinata about his mission. Hinata wanted to go with Naruto on this mission even though she knows it is not her mission. "Hinata please understand I can not take you with me. This is a very dangerous mission. I don't want to lose you." Naruto explain again to Hinata.

"Naruto I understand I am sorry. I just do not want to lose you either. If I lose you my whole world will fall a part." Hinata stated to Naruto with worry in her face. Naruto smiled as he places one of his hands on Hinata's face.

"Do not worry about me Hinata. I made you a promise and I never go back on a promise. I love you Hinata and I will live a life with you." Naruto said as Hinata places her hand over Naruto's hand that is on her face. A tear ran down Hinata face as a smile grew on her.

"You have seven days to prepare right? Let me help you prepare, let me help you train Naruto." Hinata pleaded a little as Naruto nods and moves in for a kiss. Once there lips touched, it seemed as an eternity passed.

Once Naruto broke there kiss he grew a strange smile. "I know what training I want to start in. I know you will love it." Naruto said as Hinata grew a questionable face.

"Come on Hinata!" Naruto yelled and pulled Hinata out of his room. Naruto was some what pulling Hinata through the streets until they reached the training grounds, although Naruto did not stop there. He pulled Hinata into the forest until he got to a clearing.

"This is the perfect spot to train in. No one can see us or hear us." Naruto said, as Hinata looked at Naruto still confused.

Naruto ran a bit to one side of the clearing. "Here goes nothing!" Naruto shouted then put his hands together. "CliXof!" Naruto yelled as an explosion of smoke surrounded him. Hinata coughed a bit and waited for the smoke to go away. Once the smoked clear, a little fox sat where Naruto was.

The little fox ran up to Hinata and sat down by her feet. Hinata was now lost. The thoughts going through her mind were, _where did Naruto go_ and _where did this fox come from_. It took Hinata a bit to put things together.

Hinata's eyes widen as she looks down at the little fox. A grin was on the little fox's face. A grin she recognizes. "Naruto is that you?" Hinata asked as a small voice came in her head.

"Do not be alarmed Hinata it is me. I am trying to learn this form and develop tricks in it. I already know three tricks. One is to talk to others in there mind in this form." Naruto said as Hinata grabs Naruto in her arms almost screaming him.

"Naruto you are so cute like a fox!" Hinata yelled in joy as Naruto's paws began twitching by Hinata grip. "Hinata please let go, you are holding me too tight, losing air…" Naruto said as Hinata loosens her grip on Naruto.

"I am sorry Naruto I couldn't help myself." Hinata said as Naruto reached his face up to Hinata chin and licks. Hinata started to giggle as Naruto keeps licking. "I will keep licking until you let me go, so I can show you my other new moves Hinata." Naruto said as he keeps licking.

Hinata keeps giggling until her giggles started to sound like real big laughs. "Naruto, that only gives me a reason to keep holding onto you." Hinata said as she begins laughing a bit harder.

"You will give in eventually Hinata," Naruto said as he just keeps licking Hinata's chin. After awhile Hinata back was on the ground as she kept laughing. Hinata finally let go on Naruto after a bit longer. Naruto sat on Hinata in his little fox form with a victor smile.

"Now that is settled can I know show you what else I learned Hinata?" Naruto asked as Hinata nods with a smile on her face. Naruto jumps off Hinata to the ground right next to Hinata.

In another puff of smoke Naruto, little fox form was not little anymore. Naruto's fox form was not four feet bigger with flames coming out his paws, tail, and neck. "What do you think of me know Hinata?" Naruto asks as Hinata gets to her feet with a shock look.

"Wow Naruto you look great. Can I ride you Naruto or will the flames hurt me?" Hinata asks as Naruto shakes his head yes. "I can control the flames Hinata so yes you can ride me and they won't hurt you." Naruto said as Hinata nods her head then gets on Naruto back.

"Now for my final trick Hinata, are you ready?" Naruto said as Hinata pets Naruto. "Yea sure let me first get off of…" Hinata was cut off as Naruto took off into the air flying. Hinata was token surprised but recovers fast.

"Naruto you are flying! You can fly in this form!" Hinata shouted in happiness. "Yea I am and only in this bigger form I can fly." Naruto said as he flew for a while with Hinata on his back. Naruto stayed clear away from people and towns.

Naruto landed in the area he took into the sky. Hinata jumped off Naruto then Naruto rubs his head on Hinata's side. "That was amazing Naruto. We have to do that again some times." Hinata said as Naruto puffed back to his normal human self.

"We will Hinata I promise. I know I can do a lot more then that though. The thing is I don't know what else to think about doing in the larger form of a fox." Naruto said as Hinata thought for a second.

"You could try and cover your whole body on fire and hit things with your body. Those are it getting faster in the large fox form then make your body go all fire. With the speed and fire you could be like a very large bullet." Hinata said as Naruto hugs Hinata from behind.

"That is one of the reason I love you Hinata. You have a creative mind that I love." Naruto said as Hinata used her arms to hold Naruto in that spot.

"Lets head back and get something to eat before we train anymore today. You should also rest up a bit. Changing forms how you were doing takes a lot out of people. You should learn how to change forms differently." Hinata said as Naruto nods his head agreeing.

As Naruto and Hinata headed back, a small faint laugh is heard in Naruto mind. It was so faint Naruto could not hear it. _You may not know this kit but you just opened up a way to release me. _Kyuubi thought so Naruto could not hear him.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic: **Again, I am so sorry for not updating for so long. I decided to show you a spoiler for what to come. Please review if you would.


	5. Day Two The Spy

**Kosmic: **First off I am sorry for not updating in like forever. I just had so much going on and whenever I sat down to type this story I just can't my fingers moving. It is easier to type freely then do fanfic. I am on devart typing stories and trying to sort some things out. Well I bet you are tired of hearing from me.

**Disclaimers: **I do not own Naruto period.

**Day 2 – The Spy**

Hinata woke up from bed by the smell of eggs. She stood up to see Naruto cooking. Naruto being nerves to cooking has not realized Hinata was awake. Hinata made a small smile then sneaked up behind Naruto.

Hinata poked Narutos lower back making him jump. "Hinata please don't do that!" Naruto yelled out before calming down and laughing. Hinata only giggled at Narutos reaction.

"Naruto you don't have to cook anything for me. I am ok, I was even thinking that we could eat out this morning." Hinata said as she brushes back a bit of her hair. Naruto sat down on the floor to think what Hinata just said.

"Naruto please, I know you cant cook unless it is already pre-made that has to be heated." Hinata said not knowing that hurt Naruto a little. "Ok Hinata you get dressed I will meet you out side. I even have a small surprise for you later today." Naruto said making Hinata put a puzzle look on.

Once Hinata was dressed and went out side Naruto was holding a small blue carrying bag. "Naruto what is inside that bag?" Hinata asked as Naruto only smiled not saying a word.

"I know a good place to eat Hinata. Come on I will show you where it is." Naruto said ignoring Hinatas question. Hinata felt a bit uneasy that Naruto ignored it, but she followed to a morning café.

Once Hinata entered she felt as if some throw darts in her. _Someone is watching us, but who?_ Hinata thought as she followed Naruto and sat down with him. Hinata feeling cautions looked around to see if anyone was watching them strangely. She noticed no one was, but still felt uneasy by it.

"Hinata are you ok, you look a bit nerves?" Naruto asked, Hinata only smiled at him. "No, nothing is wrong Naruto." Hinata lied hoping Naruto would go with that. Naruto smiled as Lee walked in.

"Hello Naruto Hinata." Lee said as he walked up to them. "Hi fuzzy eyebrows, here it is." Naruto said handing the small carrying bag to him. "I am taking a guess Hinata still does not know yet." Lee said catching Hinata interest.

"Naruto is that bag part of the surprise you told me about earlier." Hinata said as Naruto nods yes. "Yes and you will just have to wait for it." Naruto said as Lee puts a smile on before walking away from them.

A waitress walks up to Naruto and Hinata once Lee was gone. "I am Lena and I will be your waitress." Lena said bowing to Hinata and Naruto. "Can I help you with something to drink first?" Lena asked as she placed two menus down in front of Naruto and Hinata.

"I would like to have some orange juice please." Naruto asked as Lena writes that down on her not pad. "I would like some orange juice too please." Hinata asked as Lena again writes it down again before taking off.

"Naruto could you maybe give me a clue what the surprise could be?" Hinata said now really wanting know now what it was. Naruto shook his head no as he looked at the menu. "Hinata what do you want? It is on me this morning sense you did not want to eat my eggs." Naruto teased to Hinata as she felt a bit bad for herself.

Hinata looked through the menu till she saw a picture of their deluxe omelet. "I would like to have their deluxe omelet." Hinata said as Lena walked back with their drinks.

"Do you both know what you want to eat?" Lena asked as Naruto put down his menu. "Yes we would both like to have the deluxe omelet please." Naruto said as Lena wrote it down. "Sense we aren't really busy today it will only take five minutes." Lena said then walk back to the kitchen.

"Please Naruto, what was in that bag? I want to know Naruto." Hinata started to beg and pout. "You will find out later Hinata. If I told you what it was, it would not be a surprise." Naruto said ending their conversation.

Lena returned with Naruto and Hinatas meals with their bill. The rest of the time they were there at the café it was quite. Naruto paid for their bill as Hinata waited outside.

"Hinata lets go back where we trained yesterday ok." Naruto said as Hinata nods agreeing with him. As they walked Hinata still felt someone was watching them with dagger eyes.

"Naruto I feel as if someone is following us." Hinata whispered to Naruto as he made a quick look around. "Someone is on the roof of the building behind us. I saw this person shadow." Naruto said alarming Hinata of where their pursuer was. Hinata nodded and walked much close to Naruto.

Once Naruto and Hinata got to their spot they were last time Hinata stood behind Naruto with their backs facing each other. "We know you are there and you followed us. Come out of hiding and maybe we will go easy on you." Naruto said as someone jumped down from a tree.

"Neji why are you following me and Naruto?" Hinata noticing him as he just stood there starring at them. "Your father order me to follow you and watch you today. He is not really comfortable with you being with Naruto." Neji said as Hinata was starting to get annoyed with her own father.

"Neji everything is fine trust. Hinata is perfectly safe with me." Naruto said as if Neji really cared. "I am sorry Naruto I am only following my instructions." Neji notified Naruto who was now getting annoyed with him.

"Then lets settle this Neji. You and me one on one fight right now. If I win you leave us alone, if you win follow us all you like." Naruto said challenge Neji who seems almost interested in the challenge. "Ok Naruto but one change. It will be me verses Hinata and not you." Neji said as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him.

"I accept your challenge Neji. Naruto it is alright I can handle him, I want to show you some of my new tricks." Hinata said calmly as Naruto nods and jumps back out of the way. "You can win this Hinata." Naruto said quietly.

Hinata and Neji both got into their fighting stance. For about only a minute they watched each other waiting for the other to move first. Neji took off towards Hinata first. Hinata smiled as she activated her Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Before Neji got into it he jumped back.

Hinata dropped her move and waited for Neji to try again. Neji understood what Hinata was planning. "You think you can get me with that Hinata. Well tuff luck I wont come close enough." Neji said as he pulls out some throw knives then threw with at Hinata.

Hinata easily move out of the way of them, but that was not Neji real attack. Neji threw a punch at Hinata and got threw to her. Neji was about to throw another, but Hinata only smiled and dodged it.

Hinata pulled her palms up revealing small chakra robes, which catches Nejis ankle. Hinata pulled back making Neji fall over. Neji caught his hands to the ground and forced a flip away from Hinata pulling her towards him. Neji was ready to punch Hinata again, but instead Hinata used her other palm with chakra string to catch Neji punching hand.

Hinata flipped towards and over Neji as she twirls her hands around catching Neji body in her chakra string. Hinata let go of her string when she landed behind Neji. All of her chakra string vanished, but it gave Hinata enough time to get right behind Neji with two throwing knives near his neck.

"Neji if I was an enemy trying to kill you, you would be dead. I win now go home." Hinata said as she pulled away from Neji. Neji looked down at his self and thought to himself.

"Hinata what did you do with that chakra you had? It disabled my chakra where it touched?" Neji asked as Hinata could only smiled. "It's a new technique and my secret Neji" Hinata said giving him the hint she will not tell. With that said Neji took off as promised.

"You did really good against Neji Hinata. Can you teach me your technique Hinata?" Naruto asked as Hinata shook her head no. "Sorry Naruto I will not, it takes too much chakra and time to actually do it. Neji gave me a whole minute to get it done. In a real battle you will not have enough time." Hinata stated as Naruto nods agreeing with her.

"Ok Hinata, ok now it is my turn. I have a new idea I got from a dream. I first have to go fox first." Naruto said as he transform into his small fox form. "If all goes well with this idea I can stay safe in battle." Naruto said as he went into his bigger fox form.

Naruto ran around Hinata throwing his and Kyuubi chakra through his feet into the ground. Pillars of fire formed where step, they moved around in the air as if was like the wind. They all collide into each other make a dome around Hinata and Naruto.

"This technique creates there barriers around us. Wind is formed out side and inside the fire to move the fire and stop most water techniques to put the fire out." Naruto stated to Hinata who claps.

"Amazing Naruto, If I am right the wind inside is to keep who ever is inside a bit cool, so the fire wont heat you up." Hinata said as Naruto did not really think that, but nodding agreeing with her.

The fire dome broke after a minute. It was getting closer to noon and Naruto realized it. "That should have been enough time." Naruto mumbled to himself looking up at the sky. "Hinata are you ready for your surprise?" Naruto asked as Hinatas eyes lit up.

"Ok follow me back into town and you will see it." Naruto said as Hinata followed behind. They walked till they were in front of a house. "Why are we here Naruto?" Hinata asked as Naruto grabbed her arm and ran inside.

"Hinata welcome to our new home!" Naruto said making Hinata get a worried look. "How are you paying for this house Naruto?" Hinata asked feeling it was too much. "With are room mates, of course it took four B rank mission for me to put into our half." Naruto said Sakura and Ino walked out of a room.

"Hinata it was our idea top get the house. We know it must be really cramp living in Narutos apartment." Ino said as Hinata smiled then hug Naruto saying thank you over and over again.

**End of Chapter**

**Kosmic:** I normally don't do long chapters. Please review and I am sorry for not updating sooner.


End file.
